Truth Be Told
by katerena
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't really a 'Potter' but a ... taken from his family at birth and placed with the Potters. As his real parents find out he is alive what will happen? ***DARK HARRY!***
1. Chapter 1

"**HE'S **STILL ALIVE!?" Rodolphus Lestrang cried out as Rabastan Lestrange held him up before he could collapse. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy knoded as The Dark Lord froze in shock. "After all this time…and until now we thought **he** was dead!?" He exclaimed as his brother sat him down on the couch. They sat in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor

"Well…this surtanly is some news!" Voldemort said as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room and bowed down in front of her lord.

"You summund me my lord" she said as soon as Voldemort permitted her to rise once more.

"Lucius and Severus have told us some….fascinating news" He said and Bellatrix turned her attention to the two men standing next to her.

"Indeed we have, you see Bella….."

"…**He's** alive!"Rodolphus exclaimed interrupting Lucius as Severus handed her a pensive. Hesitantly she accepted the memory and watched a cupple times before turning her attention back to the others in the room.

"I….he…..dead…thought….."Was all she was able to say as she took a seat next to her husband After a moment of silence Voldemort spoke up.

"Severus you said that you have the location of **him**"

"Yes my Lord, the address was number 4 Private Drive."

"Isn't that the home of that horrid, wizard hating muggles?" Lucius asked.

"…..yes…."The Dark Lord said hesetantly thinking it over a bit. Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"We have to retrieve him emediatly! Who knows what they are doing to my poor baby!" She cried as she jumped off the couch. Voldemort nodded as he stood up and they all left the drawing room.

**A/N: Hey so if you like this beginning I will be happy to continue it for I have the next two chapters written out so if you like it I will extend this chapter plus post two more(YAY!) Any way I know I haven't posted for a while but I have been busy but now I'm back and ready to write. Untill next time, keep smiling:D**

**Katerena**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE **

**A/N: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter...sigh… But I can wish**

**Pairings: None yet but soon to come :D**

4 year old Harry Potter slowly regained conciusness as he looked around the small, cramped broom closet. That's when the memories rushed back to him, memories that should never have happened to any kid in his/her life. Tears rolled down his tired face as he recalled his uncle coming home from work drunk and dragging him by the hair to his 'room'. Once they were in the room his uncle pulled down his pants as well as his own and that is when he passed out. His small mind could not comprehend what had just happened to him (not for the first time). Just then a loud crash was heared from the front door which followed by Vernon and Petunia Dursley yelling. Harry slowly stuck his small head out of the cupboard door to find Vernon yelling at some people who were dressed funny. He slowly closed the door and moved to the back of the closet as the yelling stopped and a woman's voice was heared.

"WHERE IS **HE**?" She cried sounding hysterical.

"YOU ARE ALL FREAKS! ALL OF YOU! WHAT DO YOU POSSABLY WANT WITH THE FREAK?" Vernon began yelling again.

"SUPIFY!" and everything was silent.

"Severus!" cried one of the men in shock.

"My Lord" Severus said to the man.

"Severus? Severus Snape?" Petunia said shocked.

"For the last time where is **HE**?" The man whom refered to as 'My Lord' said in a dangerous voice.

"In the cupboard, under the stairs" and with a cry Harry heared the body of his aunt fall to the floor. Harry curled up into himself even though the pain in his body was protesting against it. Just then the door open and blinding light entered the pitch black 'room'.

"Hello" a man with black hair and red eyes said as he slowly entered the small area, while Harry just curled into himself more.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" He said soothinly as a man with blond hair looked in.

"My Lord may I try." The blond man said.

"Yes he may come more willing to one who actually has kids" and the dark haired man left and Harry and the blond haired man where left.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down on the bed.

"My name is Lucius, what's yours?" Lucius asked as Harry slowly lifted his head.

"Harry" he replied in a quiet voice as green eyes met silver.

"Will you sit on the bed with me Harry? I won't hurt you." Lucius said and Harry forced his aching body to go sit next to the man. Lucius notice the pained expresions that passed over the small boys face as he moved but didn't say anything.

Just then a woman with black hair stood in the door frame to the tiny place.

"O Merlin!" she cried as she laid eyes on Harry tears welling up in her eyes. Harry laid confused eyes on Lucius who just gave him a sad look. All the tiredness was building up with the pain and Harry's mind couldn't take it and Lucius cought him as he collapesed.

"My Lord" Lucius said as he carried Harry out of the closet and with that they all apparated away back to Riddle Manor. When they arrived Lucius set Harry down and Severus started doing test after test.

"He's Harry Potter!" Bellatrix exclaimed as she Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucius, and Voldemort sat in the drawing room waiting for any news from Severus.

Two hours later Severus walked in with a long list.

**A/N: Finished and I should have the next chapter up by next week so don't hate me! I know it's short but the next one will be longer! Keep Smilling :D**

**Katerena **


End file.
